A difference in communication
by Colour-chan
Summary: Slash: Harry is adopted after the Potters give him up to raise his twin brother the mistaken BWL. But Harry is brought to a different country. How will hogwarts react to a very different Harry, in customs, in strength, in personality and in language.
1. Meet Yuki Wabisuke

Hey readers I'm working on Harry potter or Mirran Sage atm but it's giving me quite a bit of trouble, it doesn't help that I'm a bit of a perfectionist. So here is a smaller Harry Potter story to keep you guys occupied in the meantime! The chapters won't be too long, nothing like the Mirran sage one but hopefully the story will be entertaining :D Sorry and I hope to update the other stories soon!! Thanks for waiting.

The idea for this story was my love of Japanese, specifically the language and some of the old traditions, I apologise to people who truly know the traditions if I have any of them wrong here, I'm basing it a little on my experiences and on stuff I have made up of course :D

Disclaimer; NO I DON'T OWN IT :D pity really but perhaps it's for the best.

Warnings: AU Slash THIS CHAPTER HAS A YAOI SCENE IN IT DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! (most of my stuff tends to be lol ) mild child abuse possible gore later on.

Keep reading and writing always.

Colour x.X

)()()()()()()( )()()()()()()( )()()()()()()( )()()()()()()( )()()()()()()( )()()()()()()( )()()()()()()(

Bold writing Japanese language

Normal writing English language

/ parsletounge

''thoughts in either language

Harry Potter now Yuki Wabisuke, by blood adoption, groaned as he pushed himself upright leaning on his katana. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes, a deep breath and, 'move!' he leapt forward katana raised and gesturing with his left hand an ice cold blast of wind pushed forward knocking his opponents off their feet. Three of them hit the sides of the arena and lay still; Yuki landed and turned quickly only just managing to block an attack from an opponent clad in light blue fighting robes. 'Hiroka', he grinned as their swords clashed, steel grating and sparks flying in all directions.

Yuki pushed his left hand down and span to the right bringing up his knee to connect with Hiroka's groin. The other boy doubled over and swore loudly through his mask. Yuki grinned and without turning to look leant his body over forwards bringing his left foot up behind him and sending an orange clad opponent flying with a vicious kick to the stomach. He smiled in satisfaction and his gaze swept the arena. 'No-one left but me'. There was clapping from behind him and he turned to find High Queen Kitohori smiling down at him. He gasped and quickly dropped to the floor beginning the formal bowing ritual. Left arm crossed over right, drop onto one knee and keep looking at the floor as you let your left arm fall and your right hand cover your heart. **"Hime-sama," **he intoned keeping his eyes carefully trained on the floor. The high Queen smiled.

"**Rise Yuki-san, that was a most entertaining performance, although I do not believe that Hiroka-san will agree with me" s**he laughed, a high velvety laugh and Yuki stood up smiling too.

"**Thank you Hime-sama," **he replied

"**Of course child, your master must be most proud of you, indeed it is your master I wished to speak with this day, and do you know where I might find him?" **Yuki nodded and motioned to the door in the far side of the arena.

"**He is working on one of his newer weapons your highness I believe it is to be a gift for your son." **The high Queen nodded,

"**Wonderful, I have heard from my son Jareth that your control has surpassed the necessary level?"**

Yuki blushed a little before answering,

"**Indeed that is so Hime-sama, both Hiro-kun and I have the necessary control to lead the squad you wished us too" **The high Queen nodded

"**Then Yuki-san, you and Hiroka-san will now be in charge of the Shi-squad, I leave things over too you, missions will come through the teleconnection you will receive now that you both have the required control level. "** Yuki saluted then dropped back down into the formal bow as the high Queen passed.

"T**hank you very much Hime-sama," The** Queen swept past him and towards the door he had indicated before sweeping through it regally as a queen should. Yuki turned back and smirked at the figure of Hiroka lying cured up on the ground. He turned away again and raised his voice, "**Okay training is over, see you guys again next week please be on time!" **he glanced down to see Hiroka getting up. Hiroka sent him a glare and Yuki's eyes softened.

"**Are you okay koi? I'm sorry the chance to win was just too great!" **Hiroka grinned and moved to wrap his arms around Yuki, embracing him from behind.

"**I forgive you Yu-chan, but you're definitely going to pay tonight," **he licked the shell of Yuki's ear and smiled as he felt the smaller boy practically melt into his arms.

"**Mmmm Hiro-kun, please," **moaned Yuki grinding his hips back into the older boy, Hiroka growled and bit down on the exposed part of Yuki's neck, his fangs grew out and as they pierced the skin on Yuki's neck the smaller boy whimpered loudly **"H..H..Hiro-k..kun," **Hiroka smirked and drank slowly savouring the tingle of power on his tongue, his koi was so _strong_!

"**Please Hiro-kun!"** cried Yuki grinding back viciously and moaning. Hiroka smiled who was he to refuse such a demand? He wrapped his arms tighter around his koi and, concentrating, apparated them back to their rooms.

Yuki growled and turned around ferociously ripping at Hiro's clothes and demanding attention. Hiro obliged. He threw Yuki backwards onto the bed before ripping off his own clothes and crawling over with a predatory glint in his eye. Yuki swallowed loudly and moved backwards a little bit. Hiro grinned...and pounced. Moans filled the air, tongues battled for dominance, Yuki growled and pushed harder but Hiro's hand slipped downwards and ghosted the inside of his thigh causing him to 

gasp. Hiro pinned Yuki's tongue to the roof of his mouth and proceeded to thoroughly plunder the boy's mouth, kissing him senseless and only parting when the need for air got too bad.

Yuki whimpered lying panting under the older boy, his cheeks were flushed his lips bruised and his thighs parted.

/Hiro-koi, pleassssse/ he hissed allowing the hissing quality of his parsletounge gift to show. Hiro's eyes rolled backwards and his hissed himself

"**Oh yes little koi I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand," **his left hand rubbed lightly over Yuki's nipple's causing him to moan again and arch into the touch. His other hand slipped further down, fingers teasing Yuki's entrance. Pushing one in, caused Yuki to hiss again, two made him tense, but three, hit the spot perfectly. Yuki cried out

"**Hiroka!!" **So Hiro pushed in again and again with his fingers hitting Yuki's prostate until the younger boy was seeing stars. **"More! More!" **he arched upwards his erection aching **"Please Hiro-koi!"** Hiro smiled and took hold of Yuki's aching member before swiping a finger over the slit. Yuki screamed and came with an intensity that had lights flashing in his vision. His back arched up his hands tightly wound in the sheets under him. His ebony hair still in its plait wound around his legs and the waves of pleasure rolled through him he moaned again. Finally he lay still, panting hard, his body hot and shaking, his cheeks red and he opened his eyes revealing pure emerald green orbs. "**Hiro-K..Koi" **he sighed. Hiroka smiled and then pushed forward burying himself to the hilt with one thrust. Yuki screamed out again. His member stirred again and he groaned, feeling Hiro filling him up like this was a feeling he just couldn't describe. He glanced up at the cerulean blue eyes. "**Please, Koi, move!" **

"**For you," **came the reply and Hiro began to move, slow steady thrusts that grazed his prostate softly until Yuki's erection was fully renewed. Fair hair fell over blue eyes and Hiro's face was tensed up as he pushed himself back and forth deeper inside his lover.

"**Oh, Yu-chan, my Yu-chan, mine, so ..tight... scream for me... uhnnnn"** he rocked his hips aiming for Yuki's prostrate and was rewarded with a high pitched whimper and a moan. The ebony haired boy arched up trying to meet the fair haired one thrust for thrust. He mewled as Hiro kissed him hard, passion sending magic outwards curling round them in electric sparks of blue and green. Nails raked over skin and as they neared the climax Hiro let his fangs grow out and Yuki let his elemental magic fill his eyes turning them oblivious black. One last hard thrust and Hiro bent down sinking his fangs into Yuki's neck. Yuki screamed again and came hard over the both of them. Hiro followed emptying himself into Yuki's passage. They rode out the last waves together and then Hiro pulled out and rolled over lying beside his lover panting. The magic still curled around them sending sparks in all directions, both boys stretched out their hands and the magic returned. Green to Yuki, Blue to Hiro. Yuki curled up in Hiro's embrace.

"**Kami I could sleep for a month Hiro-kun, you're so rough!" **Hiroka raised and eyebrow

"**I didn't hear you complaining" **replied the fair haired boy smiling down at Yuki. Yuki blushed.

"**Mmmm sleep then Yu-chan, we don't have anywhere to be until tomorrow anyway," **The two boys sighed and contentedly wrapped in each other's arms fell into the welcoming arms of oblivion.

)()()()()()()( )()()()()()()( )()()()()()()( )()()()()()()( )()()()()()()( )()()()()()()( )()()()()()()( )()()()()()()(

Woop new storyish, won't be very long chapter's sorry but hopefully updates should be a lot faster. :D

I apologise for the wait on my other two stories, hope you will forgive me -

Jelly beans for reviewers - hope you enjoyed it

Colourx.X


	2. The Shi Squad

Hey Everyone! Slightly slower update then i would have liked, but yeah, stuff always seems to get in the way. To anyone who likes Anime and was at the Telford MCM expo last Saturday. 'HEY! Mass caramel dance!!' It was great fun.

Hope you like the next part of the story. Still not too long, but it is only 'filler' for my Mirran Sage story.

Keep reading and writing always

Colour x.X

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 2**

Daylight seeped in through the window and touched the two boys lying contentedly on the bed. There was a few seconds pause and the smell of burning, then a loud yelp and hissing noise.

"**Goddammit!! I knew we should have gone to my room to fuck, waking up in your room is such a bad idea! I always have burns!!" **Hiro scowled before glancing up at the bundle lay on the bed. Ebony hair poked out of the top of the duvet and a moan was heard.

"**Hiro-kun, it's too early go away!" **cried a muffled voice. There was movement then the tousled ebony hair sat up and two bright but half lidded emerald eyes stared down at Hiroka. **"What are you doing down there anyway?" **

Hiroka rolled his eyes and held up is arm with the skin burnt off; he glared at Yuki and then healed it with a thought.

"**Um, sunlight, me, vampire? Are you an idiot or what?"** Yuki's eyes widened and he gave a shriek of surprise before throwing off the duvet and diving down to Hiroka.

"**Ohhhh are you okay? Poor Hiro-koi!"** he smirked "**Has Hiro-koi got a boo boo? Can he deal with being stabbed, hexed and tortured, but the little burn makes him swear?"** Hiro growled and grabbed Yuki by the waist as he dived down.

"**I'll show you boo boo you insolent little..." **a wrestling match ensued. After about a minute of grunting and various positions of limbs, Yuki grinned down at Hiro who was pinned quite tightly underneath him.

"**I may be uke but I'm not weak Hiro-kunnn!" **He sang happily at the scowling boy underneath him. Yuki rolled his eyes and got up off his lover. He turned and went to pull on his robes. The darkest black silk with two pure emerald green stripes running down one side. On his left shoulder an emerald star and two light blue stripes showing both his rank and his partnership to Hiroka. Turning back he watched Hiroka get dressed with much mumbled swearing, in similar robes but with light blue stripes and star but emerald green on his shoulder to return the partnership. When Hiroka was dressed he turned and glared at yuki, whose eyes softened. He walked up close then stood on his tiptoes to brush his lips against the much taller vampire.

"**Aishiteru Hiro-koi," **he whispered, and Hiro's eyes glinted happily, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and kissed him softly.

"**Aishiteru..."** he replied.

Born Harry James potter on the 31st of July one of twins. His older brother Alexander was thought to be the Boy Who Lived. A certain well meaning but incompetent old professor by the name of Albus Dumbledore convinced the boy's parents to leave him behind at a well run muggle orphanage so as not to allow him to grow up in his brothers shadow, and feel neglected. A little ironic. The small boy was instead neglected by the orphanages carer's, left to fend for himself his emotional growth was severely stunted. After 4 years he was adopted by a tall Japanese man who happened to be weapons master to the Queen of his country, Japan. The boy was cared for, trained, loved, and given a new name, a new identity to live under. He thrived.

Harry James Potter was given the name Yuki Wabisuke on his official blood adoption ceremony at the age of 10. Far away in Scotland the name Harry James Potter slowly dissolved off a list, and was not replaced. Yuki was quickly introduced to all the traditions of his adopted culture, language included. He rarely spoke English nowadays and if asked would probably admit he barely remembered enough to pass decent conversation anyway. As a high ranking soldier he could simply get someone to translate for him if need be. At the age of 13 he discovered his life mate in one Hiroka Morté a ranking vampire of Noble birth. At the age of 14 he won the fighting competition organised by the Queen herself and along with his lover, was named captain of the Shi-squad. A squad trained in effective disposal of enemies. An assassin squad

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Far away in Scotland there was a meeting going on. It the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry sat several people all of whom were wearing a very serious face.

"But Albus, where could he possibly be?!" said the high pitched voice of one lily Potter, mother to Alexander potter boy who lived. "You said he would attend Hogwarts and it's been 3 years since he should have come!"

"We're doing everything we can Lily I assure you" replied the old headmaster.

"World's probably better off without him," came a snide remark from a sallow faced professor sat in the corner.

"Now now Severus, we must continue to search," Lilly sobbed and James put an arm around her.

"Now how is Alex doing?" asked Albus trying desperately to distract Lilly and James. "You haven't seen him today have you? Perhaps you should go down and check?" James nodded and carefully pulled a sobbing Lilly to her feet before leaving the office.

When they had finally gone, Albus turned to Severus and Minerva, "We simply must find him. Alex's abilities are good for a wizard, but he is nothing special, I'm beginning to wonder whether perhaps we mistook one twin for the other..." Severus snorted and Minerva gasped

"Oh Albus! What will we do if we can't find him!" Albus shook his head.

"We can only hope we do,"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yuki and Hiroka stepped into the training arena. There were about 15 people there. All fully dressed in black from head to toe. They bowed as Yuki and Hiroka approached. Yuki gulped and Hiroka smiled reassuringly. Yuki nodded and stepped forward.

"**Welcome, my name is Yuki Wabisuke. This is my partner Hiroka Morté. We are the new leaders of this squad. We hope you will be proud. This morning we will be doing some training exercises to familiarize ourselves with your abilities. Hopefully sometime today we will receive our first mission through the telepathcom." **The squad stood and saluted,

"**Hai!" **One man stepped forward.

"**Kai at your service Sir, we hope you will be proud of us too," **He bowed and stepped back and both Yuki and Hiroka nodded.

After a few minutes of complicated instruction giving the members of the shi squad were bouncing around the training arena doing various exercises. Yuki was evaluating them all carefully looking for the weakest members and trying to pair them with the stronger ones. Hiroka meanwhile was being distracting. Lounging around and blowing gently in Yuki's ear from time to time.

"**Goddamit stop it already!"** Yuki said angrily "**You're meant to be **_**helping!**_" Hiroka grinned.

"**But making you blush is much more fun!**" Yuki glared at him and turned his back, continuing to watch the squad in action. Suddenly the both stopped still.

The telepathcom was hissing. They concentrated and within their mind opened the link.

"**Yuki Wabisuke and Hiroka Morté. Your first mission has been granted. You will take five members of the Shi squad and complete the following instructions...**"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

sorry i left it on a cliffy! You'll get to find out what happens next time!!...obviously 0o

Anyway radish plushie's for reviewers :D


	3. Ready, steady, GO!

Hey everyone...mmmm long update times...as per usual ^^

Anyway since 'Japanese' is the most common spoken language in these first chapters I am going to make it 'normal' font when they speak and not bold like it was in previous chapters, I really cba to go back and edit that but this is how it will be from now on. I shall warn you of any changes in the AN before the chapter ^^

Thank you for the feedback on this story it is more popular than i expected so i shall spend some more attention on it soon! 

Thank you very much I hope you enjoy it!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 3

"The lord Jakaru has taken the four holy stones from their resting place in the main chambers of our Queen's palace. This is a national emergency. We have dispatched various other squads to search for information which will be directly relayed to you. Find Lord Jakaru and find the stones."

Yuki started in shock. "No....the holy stones! How the hell could that bastard have gotten close enough to steal them!?"he swore loudly and stamped his foot. The four holy stones were very important to their country. They gave out a power that gave people hope. The stones were guarded as a national treasure and Lord Jakaru was a banished outlaw. Hiroka looked furious

"We will find them Yuki don't worry. Jakara was last seen to have a base in England right? Then that is where we shall go." Yuki nodded and called out for the squad members to line up.

He picked out a team of five as instructed and relayed the instructions to them. They were all in shock too. The holy stones had deep meaning for Japan and its people.

Yuki stormed angrily down the hall to his room, his anger making his elemental abilities a little loose and many people flinched as ice cold breezes followed in his wake. Hiroka sighed and headed after Yuki quickly. Yuki stormed into his room and took some deep breaths. Hiroka came in behind him and was about to wrap his arms around Yuki to calm him when the ebony haired boy simply exploded with anger. Various expensive statues and decorations of the room were lifted off the ground and flung around, mirrors and windows shattered leaving the room looking somewhat like a bomb site. Hiroka had ducked under the nearest table, and didn't come out until Yuki sank to the floor sobbing.

"Hiro-koi...I hate him, so much," Yuki sobbed. Hiroka crawled out and picked his way through the destruction. He placed his arms on Yuki's shoulders and leant his chin on the top of the boy's head.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you Yu-chan," He replied softly "What he tried to do...never again, don't worry," They sat in silence for a few minutes until Yuki waved his hands and slowly the room was covered in a soft green glow and everything began to be repaired. Hiro watched in awe at the powers of his lover, as everything was slowly returned to its original state, without the use of a wand, or even words. Yuki leant back against Hiroka who kissed the smaller boy on his forehead.

"Were meant to be all mature you know," he grinned "In charge of our new squad and everything!" yuki snorted.

"Well I don't care," he sulked pouting. Hiroka smiled and pulled Yuki into his lap before locking his arms around the boy.

"I know love, I know. We should get back in a minute and give out instructions, I assume we're going to have to issue home to overseas portkeys and get Caldar to hand out weaponry." Hiroka mused looking up at the ceiling. Yuki smiled

"So organised today Koi?" he chuckled. Hiroka stuck his tongue out and pushed the younger boy away.

"Come on, let's get that bastard," Yuki nodded determined and the two stood up and marched out the room back to the training hall. The five members of their squad were suiting up and seemed to have brought various items that they believed to be useful. Hiroka cleared his throat and nodded.

"I am glad to see you are almost ready. We will be heading down to weapons master Caldar in a few moments. Yuki will issue you with home to overseas portkeys when they are ready. The password for them will be 'awareness' the five members nodded. Yuki motioned them away and Hiroka placed a kiss atop his head before following the members to the weapons master.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hiroka leant against the doorpost watching the five members they had picked out. Caldar Wabisuke, Yuki's adoptive father, was handing out various weapons and barking instructions to the people using them for short tests.

In one corner holding a Japanese katana, his own favourite weapon, was Rin. Rin was the only female member of the five that had been picked. She had shoulder length black hair tied in a tight bun and soft caramel eyes that did not reflect her personality at all. Hiroka had seen her skill with his weapon of choice and believed her to be a good fighter. She was human but incredibly fast and agile.

In the far end of the room was one, Lirik. Lirik was obviously a werewolf. Anyone who had met one would have been able to tell instantly. With a tall broad muscled frame and deep gold eyes and short shocking blonde hair he was a sight to behold. With several large shuriken and various smaller throwing knives and daggers strapped to himself Hiroka knew that Lirik had fantastic strength and aim.

Talking softly to Caldar was Gareth. A quiet reserved human with long dark hair and deep blue eyes. Slim and lithe he was extremely adept at moving unobserved, his talent for manipulating people would probably come in handy as well as his grasp of many foreign languages. He was holding a beautifully carved bow and quiver full of arrows. Hiroka smiled, it suited him. On his hip was a long slim dagger.

Off to one side from Gareth stood Kuzou a plain looking young man with cropped brown hair and dull blue eyes. He was practicing movements with a long staff of deep green. A calm man with wonderful judgement and quick reflexes, he was invaluable as a judge of character and a loyal fighter.

Last but not least was Jack. A blond haired blue eyed troublemaker, the youngest of the group. Hiroka rolled his eyes, he wouldn't have picked him personally but Yuki was good friends with him and Hiroka had to admit the boy's talent with fire magic was impressive though perhaps not as much as Yuki's abilities.

Hiroka grinned as the boy scowled at not receiving a weapon. Hiroka strolled over and clapped him on the shoulder laughing as he made him jump.

"Don't worry Jack, you know you don't need a weapon, but I'm sure Yuki will equip you with some fighting knives if you ask nicely." Jack grinned his eyes lighting up.

"Ya' think so?" he asked smiling madly. "I'm gonna go ask 'im," Hiroka rolled his eyes again and moved aside to let the boy past.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yuki sat on his knees on the floor in the training ground. Five small coin shaped discs around him. He focussed his magic and began to turn the discs into overseas portkeys. Sweat marred his brow as he finished the fifth one. He panted. Now the discs would portkey anywhere the user wanted, all he needed was to state the place to port to and the password.

Suddenly the door behind him burst open and Jack skipped in. He stopped before Yuki and bowed

"Yuki-sensei," Yuki nodded giving him permission to speak. Jack relaxed and grinned.

"Because of my elemental I didn't get a proper weapon!! Can I have some fighting knives?" Yuki laughed

"Sure, just practice please, I know you don't usually use both hands," Jack nodded happily and Yuki stood. Together they made their way to Yuki's chambers where in one corner stood a wardrobe that most certainly wasn't a wardrobe. Intricately carved cherry oak contained a deadly looking amass of weapons. Yuki opened it and picked out two slim fighting knives with sharp tapered points and beautiful leather wrapped handles dyed crimson.

"Here, I'm using the Sai set." Yuki picked up something that looked a lot like a trident except the middle point was much longer than both the outsides. It had handles of sapphire blue and the points were exquisite polished silver. (Sai are the weapons Electra uses in that film or Anaksunamun in the mummy returns) Yuki strapped them to his back and handed Jack one of the discs.

"You know how it works, remember the password is awareness'" Jack nodded and fastened it around his neck just as Yuki's own personal one was.

They walked back to the training room together. Hiroka was giving out the port keys Yuki had left and everyone seemed suited up and ready to go. Hiroka turned as Jack and Yuki walked in and he nodded. Yuki smiled.

"We are ready to depart in 30 minutes. Please gather any last minute items and meet us there in exactly 20." The five members nodded and left. Hiroka and Yuki made their way back to their chambers and began to get changed. Robes would get in the way of fighting.

Tight black trousers and looser shirt with a waist belt tie. (Think ninja tops) bandages around the ankles and wrists to help air resistance and a hood and mask should it be necessary. A light pack on their backs weapons safely strapped to their person and Hiroka and Yuki raced each other to the portkey point. The other members were ready with their discs held in their hands.

"2 minutes till our window guys get ready! There's one more arrival," a shimmer and a man stepped off the centre circle having just port keyed in from somewhere else. Various other people were waiting in line for their window to portkey. There was only one portkey room in the whole castle. It had been agreed it was unsafe to house too many. However it was a very large room with eight white circles down the centre were you stood to portkey in and out. Huge stone archways lined the room and deep crimson curtains made for an interesting sight when arriving the first time. Yuki smiled at Hiroka and nodded. "Alright! Take a circle it's our turn!" each member moved to a circle leaving one free. "After 3!" a pause and all at the same time they thought 'England, London.' And disappeared. There was a short pause after they had left before activities resumed as usual. Various people arrived, various people departed. Not a single one of them knew whether the holy stones would be returned safely, and what might happen during the retrieval.....

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

YAY an actual chapter people! I hope you like i. Not too much action, a bit more description but i have the next chapter all planned out and partly written and there is a fight n it so look forward! Sorry for the wait Reviewers get.....some beetroot :D

Colour x.X


	4. Interogation deterioration

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hey readers! Yes another long wait haha sorry again! I'm so useless I hope you're still with me. I have a bit more of this story pre-written now so that's good. However I'm moving into University next week, so that you poor readers have the updates you deserve I have managed to update some other stories too!

Thanks for sticking with me everyone!!

Warning: yaoi, a little abuse.

On with the storrrrryyyyy :D

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 4**

Yuki, Hiroka, and their team had set up base in a camping site in East Surrey and were now as busy as ants. Very dangerous and highly armed ants, so a little more like termites I suppose. Having been there for three days already the camp was heavily warded with specialised warding techniques handed down from Tibetan monasteries. The wards were designed to be undetectable by wizards and muggle repelling. To anyone else the camp looked something like a large flowery tent with a plastic table and chair set outside. Yuki had asked Hiroka how the Tibetan monks had known what English camping sites looked like and Hiroka had rolled his eyes and explained that the charms simply made them blend into whatever surroundings the wards were set up in.

In fact the actual camp looked similar, just without the flowers and plastic furniture. Deep red paper lanterns were set up around the perimeter and inside the tent were space expandure spells which made it much larger inside than out. In was split into several sections. A dormitory with enough floor space for futons, a kitchen and eating area, a training room and a planning space. Hiroka spent much of his time with Yuki in the planning room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the moment Hiroka and Yuki were following a lead from an old informant that Hiroka had made years ago when he had stayed in England for a mission. They had sent Rin, Gareth and Kuzou out to track and capture him subtly. Lirik was keeping watch outside, he was not so good at subtle, and so they had not asked him to accompany the others. Jack, surprisingly, was extremely good in the kitchen, he had spent much of the last three days preparing food that could be easily transported and eaten while they moved camps further north, which Yuki had got the feeling they would have to after cornering the informant here. The smell of miso soup wafted through the tent and Yuki would grin at Jack each time he brought in new dishes of sushi to help his and Hiroka's planning.

In the planning room Hiroka and Yuki sat on the floor with maps spread across the low table before them. To one side lay various photographs with names underneath them of potential informants, accomplices and people to avoid. Hiroka's katana leant against the far wall next to Yuki's Sai.

"God, I hope they find him soon, three days is too long to track down an informant, I'm going to beat the shit out of him myself when we finally get our hands on him," Hiroka growled. Yuki grinned and leant heavily against his angry lover reaching over to pick teriyaki tuna sushi out of the bowl and hold it too his lips.

"Stop moaning koi, we'll have him soon and then you can pull out all his fingernails for all I care." He said smiling lazily. Hiroka glanced down at him and his eyes softened, he ate the sushi and then licked the tips of Yuki's fingers. Yuki giggled but pulled back.

"Jack is in the kitchen, Lirik is on watch and we're expecting the others back with an informant any minute. Now is _not_ the time," he said laughing. Hiroka growled.

"Oh yeah? Well I beg to differ," he replied smiling. He grabbed Yuki around the waist and pulled him down underneath until their bodies were twisted together tightly, faces inches apart. Yuki giggled again, his breath warm on Hiroka's cheek. Hiroka smiled at him and traced his cheekbone with his nose before resting his head on Yuki's shoulder so that he could smell the blood pumping through his small mate's neck. He groaned and licked a hot trail up to his ear before biting gently on the lobe. Yuki shivered underneath him, wrapping his arms around Hiroka and tugging gently at his hair.

"Did you bring blood pops?" he asked softly "How long has it been since you fed?" Hiroka looked at him and his eyes were tinged with red

"Maybe a little too long," he sighed. Yuki rolled his eyes and then stretched upwards sensuously baring his neck and spreading his thighs to allow Hiroka to settle in between them. Hiroka groaned loudly and bit through his own lip in an effort not to attack the green eyed minx underneath him. Yuki grinned and arched upwards grinding against Hiroka and bringing his arms up over his head conjuring silk rope to tie his wrists loosely together. Hiroka's eyes widened at the sight of his mate lain defenceless underneath him. _That smile, that goddamn teasing smile!_ He struck.

Grinding down hard and drinking in Yuki's cries he sank his fangs into the boy's neck causing him to buck in pleasure. Drinking deeply he moaned himself at the taste of his mate's blood. Yuki was well and truly lost beneath him, writhing and sighing in pleasure.

He felt Yuki's heartbeat start to slow and reluctantly pulled away licking gently at the wound to close it. Yuki was panting hard and his eyes were lidded over and glazed. Hiroka smiled and nuzzled the boy's neck.

"Thanks, I needed that," he said suddenly feeling much better than before. Yuki sighed.

"Well I can't say I didn't enjoy it," he replied in a dreamy voice. Hiroka grinned and chuckled. They both started as the door slid open behind them. Jack entered to ask for the empty plates.

"Oh god!" he shouted striking a dramatic pose. "My poor innocent eyes!!! Shouldn't you guys be planning anyway? And not molesting each other?"

Yuki laughed as Hiroka scowled. Jack picked up the dish on the table and smiled. "Lirik says he saw the guys a few miles south from his position on the top of the hill, so it is possible that they are returning," he said. Hiroka sat up pulling Yuki with him.

"Thank you," he said shortly turning to grab his katana and throwing Yuki the Sai, which he strapped carefully on his back.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They got up and followed Jack just as Rin, Gareth and Kuzou entered floating a stunned man behind them.

"To the training room," said Hiroka shortly and Yuki brought up the rear. Quickly conjuring a chair and restraints Yuki motioned for the man to be put down.

"Well done, you may retire, I believe Jack has made plenty to eat in the kitchen," Yuki said nodding at the three. They left and Hiroka and Yuki turned to the man in the chair, who was still out cold.

"His name is Daniel, he was a reliable informant for the period of my mission in England those many years ago. If someone new has entered the country or is trying to hide here he would know about it." Hiroka said to Yuki. Yuki nodded and studied the young man in front of him.

Shaggy brown hair that looked as knotted as tree roots, tanned skin and a tattoo of a star on his left cheek. His clothes consisted of baggy green combat shorts and a white button shirt, which really wasn't very white anymore.

Yuki frowned, this man was a part of Hiroka's past, someone who knew him before he did. Jealousy swirled in his stomach and he felt a little ill. Growling under his breath he stalked over to Hiroka and kissed him hard pushing his body as close to the other as possible. Hiroka gasped and then laughed.

"Possessive my love?" he whispered smirking at the shiver that ran down Yuki's back. Yuki growled at his tone and Hiroka rubbed circles on his back before dropping a kiss on his head. "Yuki love, he was 15 years old when I was here last, as a child he was both reliable for the truth and useful for subtlety. He doesn't even know my real name," he said softly. Turning back to the captive Hiroka's face became thunderous. "Three days, three fucking days!" he swore pulling his katana out of its sheath and running it along the side of the man's neck. "Wake him up love, and let's play!"

Yuki grinned. "Enervate,"

The man woke up groaning but froze as he felt the cold steel of a blade pressed up against his neck. He swallowed as he felt the blade nick his skin.

"Well hello Daniel, long time no see," purred Hiroka. The man, Daniel turned his head slightly and his eyes widened.

"Gin!" he gasped

Yuki raised an eyebrow at the name, somehow it suited Hiroka perfectly, he almost giggled but kept a straight face knowing that it would look unprofessional, and no doubt it would be detrimental to being intimidating. Which was a trait he was going to need for the interrogation.

"I was in the area and thought perhaps we could renew our…._contract_ of old." Hiroka smirked.

Daniel winced and turned his head away from the penetrating gaze.

"I…I _can't_, I've been down on my luck lately and had to hang around Pencey Bay just to get enough money for food!" he said angrily. Hiroka grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back hard.

"What happened to that _rich boyfriend_ of yours then? Get tired of you did he?" he hissed snidely. Daniel closed his eyes momentarily.

"Take a look for yourself," he whispered his tone ashamed. Hiroka frowned then lifted the front of the young man's shirt. Bruises littered his front along with cigarette shaped burn marks.

Yuki couldn't hold back a soft gasp as memories of how his childhood could have gone had Wabisuke-san not saved him filtered back. Hiroka barely spared him a glance, he had worked for years as an interrogator and tended to get stuck into a persona when talking to prisoners. Yuki had seen it often enough and the person Hiroka became scared him, but there wasn't much he could do.

Hiroka turned back to Daniel who spoke again. "I ran away, gave some info about him to a guy who runs the market down in Pencey bay in return for letting me work some jobs there. The information turned out useful for the guy and he promised me protection from Radcliff if I told him stuff and kept my mouth shut for other things," he sighed wearily letting his head fall forwards. "If I talk to you and he finds out he'll throw me out. Radcliff will kill me," he said sounding defeated.

Yuki's eyes softened and he turned pleading eyes on Hiroka who didn't even notice and instead growled angrily.

"It'll teach you to hang around with his sort in the first place," he said coldly extremely irritated that they had wasted three days to get Daniel who would give them nothing easily. He wondered if it was worth the effort to beat the information of the boy, after all the holy stones were much more important than some _human's_ life.

Yuki's eyes widened at Hiroka's cold words. His small frame shuddered with anger and ice cold winds began to swirl around his feet. The sudden surge of power caused both Daniel and Hiroka to turn their attention to him in surprise. Yuki clenched his teeth tightly and hissed out from between them,

"_**Gin**_, I'd like to speak to you outside for a short moment," he spat out not trying to hide his anger. Hiroka frowned before nodding and waving a hand at Daniel causing him to gasp and suck in breath as he was bound tighter in conjured ropes and magic restraining links. Yuki hissed again and turned on his heel storming out of the training room with Hiroka following him in confusion.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yuki was blinded by his anger. '_How could Hiroka say something like that!? He doesn't see it at all! That poor boy has nothing and no-one and even the one he loved treated him so bad! Victims of abuse are always told it's their fault!'_ his eyes closed shortly as memories flitted through his conscious.

He'd come so close to ending up like Daniel that all abuse cases tore at something within him. He remembered when he used to nurse bruised wrists from the tight and unforgiving grip of the Orphanage carers who only cared about getting the children to where they were least in the way.

He remembered how every policeman who came to the Orphanage to check records of missing children would nod and agree as the matron explained the bruises away as 'A naughty kid who just can't keep out of trouble'. He sighed and slammed open the door to the planning room throwing himself down on the purple coloured cushions facing away from the door where Hiroka would enter behind him.

Hiroka entered and shut the door softly behind him warily glancing at the back of the hunched over form of his lover.

"Yuki? What's the matter?" he asked softly frowning still confused. He took a small step back as his small lover turned glowing angry emerald eyes on him.

"What's the matter? I'll tell you what the matter is! You're a cold unsympathetic _bastard!_ That's what's the matter!" shouted Yuki angrily wiping away tears and desperately trying to hold back sobs as memories threatened to overwhelm him. Hiroka's eyes widened and he knelt down to comfort Yuki and was shocked when the boy recoiled from his touch.

"Look just…just…..fuck," Yuki swore unable to keep it together. He pressed the palms of his hands tightly against his eyes and ground his teeth angry at his own behaviour. He knew he had some…_issues_ about some of the things in his childhood but he had been so confident that they had been resolved. After all he had been when he was rescued and Wabisuke-san had even had him go through counselling even though he hadn't really understood that. He didn't even remember much from back then! Somehow abuse always brought up deep feelings in him he couldn't explain and had no memory to pair with them. He sighed and looked up into the deep blue eyes of his worried lover.

His emerald eyes softened and he leaned forward slightly giving Hiroka permission to touch him. Slowly and calmly the worried vampire ran his hand up Yuki's back and pulled him close rocking him softly.

As his tension eased away he knew he was going to have to explain this thoroughly to Hiroka, especially if he was to have any hope for keeping Daniel out of Hiroka's angry hunt for information.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Oh no!! Poor Yuki!! Some unresolved issues in his past may be there for a while to come. Next chapter will have some violence people! As Daniel takes our boys to meet some people who may have information and they stumble across a…..slightly irritated Radcliff!

Thanks for reading, as usual I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^

Reviews will motivate you to learn how to fly!! (When you manage it, please tell me too!)

Colour-chan x.X


End file.
